


Height

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You dislike tall people. One day there is a new student. <br/>He's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am not good at writing fanfiction I need to stop!  
> BUT NO.  
> I shall write :3

Let's face it, you're tiny. Standing proudly at 5 foot two, only two girls are shorter than you. Annie Leonhardt and Krista Lenz. Krista as a matter of fact was your best friend, but the friction between you and her new girlfriend, Ymir, made it impossible to go near her. Annie on the other hand, wasn't even an associate of yours. She was usually isolated, but she did talk to the brainiac, Armin Arlert, and a random other girl who you think is named Mina. You sighed audibly as you put your bag on the ground and sat in your chair. You hated your first class. It was annoying to have to watch Mr. Zacharius, the human skyscraper, teaching you about the five senses in health class.   
"Just so you know, We have two new students today. Please welcome them." the bearded man opened the door.  
You stared.  
You didn't want to, because you hated people who exceeded your height.  
But hot damn.  
There were in fact two of them, but the blond one wasn't nearly as attractive as the brunette. Unfortunately for you, the blond was seated next to you. He ruffled your hair.  
"Hey! Looks like you're stuck with me, cutie. I'm Reiner." he grinned. You decided to be polite because god knows you need a friend at this point.  
"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is [First]." you shook his hand.  
"Wow, cool name." he laughed.  
"So are you friends with that other student?" you whispered once mr. Zacharius glared at you.  
"I grew up with him," he paused, "You know, you look like you might be his type." he grinned.  
"Reiner!" you squealed.  
"Enough! I'm going to let you off today because it's the first day for you, Braun. But you, [Last], detention. This isn't looking good for you." He looked.  
"Aw, Mike, ease up on the girl. She probably was a little intimidated by the guy." The history teacher, Nanaba, walked into the classroom and dropped a folder on the desk. The man blushed.  
"Alright, just see me after." he sighed. At the end of the period Reiner pulled you in for a crushing hug.  
"Sorry bout that, cutie. Maybe I'll catch ya later and you can meet my friend." he winked. You blushed.  
You got your lecture and went about your day. Three classes later, lunch happened.  
"Hey [First]!" Reiner waved. You smiled back.  
"Hi, how's it-"  
"My friend is getting lunch right now. Sit with us!" he grinned and pulled you down on the bench. He sat across from you.  
"So uh, what is your friend's name?" you tried to wave at Krista when she walked by, but Ymir growled at you. Reiner stared.  
"Uh, did that chick just growl at you?" he laughed.  
"Don't mind her, she's just pissed that I was friends with her girlfriend. So your friend?" you changed the topic.  
"Oh his name is Bertholdt. He actually gets nervous when he wants to impress someone. So you'll know if he likes you." Reiner waved to the tall boy who is apparently Bertholdt.  
"Hey Bert, meet [First Last], she sits next to me in health.   
Bertholdt sweat.  
Reiner laughed.  
You choked on your drink.  
"Hey, you alright?" Reiner smacked your back.  
"I'm fine. So uhm, hey. Nice to meet you." You stared at Bertholdt.  
"You too." He tried to sit next to Reiner on the opposite side but Reiner put his leg up.  
"Reiner?" Bertholdt sweat a little more.  
"Sit with her." he winked at you.  
"O-O-ok."Bertholdt put his lunch down and tripped and fell on the bench. You snorted. He looked at you blushing. You patted his head.  
"You okay?" You said sweetly. A the end of lunch Bertholdt nervously waved goodbye as he left for his next class. You walked with Reiner who found amusement in the entire lunch period.  
"I hope you guys aren't doing that tomorrow!" he laughed loudly. A few people stared.   
"Tomorrow?" you looked confused.  
"Oh, did you want to sit with your other friends? That's fine." Reiner sighed. You linked arms with him.  
"No worries, I don't even have other friends." He stared at you silently. Then laughed, "We should make some!" you smiled at him.


	2. Ymir the frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's dissect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am I even doing with my life.

"So do you want to hang out with Bertholdt and I today?" he ruffled your hair again.   
"Sure!" Your stomach felt fluttery. Bertholdt?! After school?! How could you not be excited?! "Here's my number by the way." You handed him a sheet of paper.  
"I'll text you later then!" he walked into his classroom. You were walking absentmindedly until you ran into something.  
Or someone.  
"You again? I thought I told you to stay away." Ymir glared at you.  
"I'm sorry. I was just going to class." you ran past her.   
You raced into your science class where Bertholdt was talking to the teacher.  
"Oh! [First], you don't have a lab partner do you? How bout you work with Bertholdt?" The teacher, Hange Zoë yelled. You flashed a thumbs up and races to your seat. Ymir should be here shortly...  
"H-h-h-hi again." Bertholdt stuttered as he sat next to you. You looked at him. You accidentally made eye contact and for some reason he screamed. You clapped your hand over his mouth, avoiding concerned looks from everywhere else.  
"S-sorry. I uh." he nodded.  
"You Uh?" You laughed.   
"Y-yeah. So. What's our project here?" he kept his eyes away from you.  
"Dissecting a frog." you stared blankly at the note sheet.  
"Krista baby! Be my partner?" Ymir burst in the room. Krista made some sound that represented happy and Ymir skipped past you and glared.  
"Stay away." she mouthed. You whipped your head to look out the window. Bertholdt stood up and walked over to Ymir.  
"Bertholdt?" You tried to stop him but he stood in front of Ymir angrily.   
"Do you have a problem?" Ymir looked up at him blankly.  
"Do you have the fucking right to be such an asshole to her?" He crossed his arms.  
"Uh, what seems to be the problem?" Krista squeaked.  
"I don't even know what his deal is." Ymir waved him off and discreetly flipped you off. You walked over nervously.  
"[First]! How are you?" Krista smiled.  
"Fine. Dandy. Absolutely great. Bertholdt," you shifted your attention.  
"What?" He made immediate eye contact but didn't scream.  
"Let's just go tear apart a frog." you clutched his arm.  
"Alright. If you want." he sighed and let you drag him back to the table. You read the first line on the note sheet, avoiding the topic if what just happened.  
"Name of frog?" You uncapped your pen.  
"Ymir."  
You dropped the pen and cackled at his sudden creativity. He smiled.  
"Alright. Now I'm even more eager to rip it open!" You high fived him. Mid- high five he stopped and held your hand for a little bit before releasing.  
"S-s-s-so Uh pass the pins over here." your face steamed. At the end of the period Hange had everyone write their frog's name on the board.   
Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse name theirs 'Tato'. Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert named theirs 'Maria'. Mylius Zeramuski and Nac Tias named their frog 'Amorè'. Ymir managed to convince Krista to name it the same name as yours. You smirked at her as Bertholdt wrote 'Ymir' in loopy print. She smashed her hands on the table. A frog stomach flew across the room toward Nac Tias who hit it with a notebook. Mylius yelled at him for using his notebook and the stomach hit the floor with a disgusting 'Squelch'. Sasha and Connie cracked up at the organ laying next to them. The class finally ended and you and Bertholdt raced out before Ymir could reach you guys. He ruffled your hair before heading into his next class. You went to your final class and sat next to your cousin.  
"Hey, [First], who was that?" Jean Kirshtein, your favorite cousin, asked.  
"That would be Bertholdt. He just transferred." you smiled into the hallway.  
"No fucking way. He's huge!" Jean playfully punched your arm.  
"So what?" you shrugged.  
"You hate tall people, wait. Ah no way. You like him!" He figured you out instantly. You were ready to protest when the St. freckled distraction walked in.  
"There's Marco." you pointed to Jean's boyfriend.  
"Hello gorgeous." he waved to you. Jean sneered.  
"Hi Marco!" you chirped.  
"Jeann, your gorgeous too, don't get jealous." he whispered in Jean's ear. He shuddered. You rolled your eyes, "Please do NOT start your midnight routine now." you kicked Jean. Marco laughed.  
"Fine, we can do that later."


	3. Protect me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> together at last<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nope I'm done. Bye now.

You walked home on this cold autumn day with a huge smile on your face. You squealed as you opened a text message from a new number, saying:  
'Hey, me and Bertholdt are at MD's right now on Trost St.'  
You snickered as you typed in a reply:  
'Who is this?!'  
Your [f/c] phone made a sound almost instantly.  
'Its Reiner!! Did you not figure that out?!'  
You laughed and turned down Trost St. You walked through the glass doors at the restaurant and saw the two boys sitting at a booth. Reiner waved you over immediately.  
"Hey, cutie. You freaked us out with that text. Did you really not know who it was?" Reiner laughed.  
"I did, I was just being an asshole." you poked him, "So I guess I should go order some food?" you looked at the table which had the greasy food on either side. Bertholdt smiled and nodded. Reiner stood up.  
"What do you want, I can get it." you tried to convince him you could do it yourself but he wouldn't give up. You sighed and told the blond your order. He fled toward the counter and you sat on the same side as Bertholdt, who blushed at your action. You nudged his leg with your knee and Reiner came back after a few minutes.  
"I didn't even have to block a seat this time." he laughed. Bertholdt made a frustrated noise and Reiner laughed even more.  
"Uh Reiner, could you refill my drink?" Bertholdt slid his cup over.  
"Sure." Reiner shouted happily.  
"He's loud." you confirmed.  
"Very. So Uh, [First], what was the deal with Ymir?"  
"Well we had to dissect her so..." He laughed as you mentioned the frog.  
"Not that Ymir, the human one." he chuckled.   
"Oh that's a long story."  
"I have time."  
You stared at him blankly. He stared back confidently.  
"It isn't really important so I don't wanna bother." you sighed. He agreed but didn't seem to convinced. Reiner came back.   
"No one made out while I was gone right?" he looked at you.  
"No!" you snapped jokingly.  
"Alright good. I didn't want to intrude." he smirked.  
The three of you talked at laughed at some points and your face looked like it was about to blow up because Bertholdt had discreetly put his hand on your thigh and rested it there.  
"You okay?" Reiner looked at you. Bertholdt smirked. "You look feverish." he took his hand off your leg and put it on your forehead. He put his other hand on his forehead and compared the temperatures.  
"I don't think I have a fever!" you slapped his hand away. He smiled, "That's good."   
Reiner's eyes watch between the two of you. Bertholdt caught on and didn't want to explain to him.  
"Hm. I don't want to get yelled at for loitering here too long. Let's go to my place." Bertholdt looked at Reiner, who raised his eyebrows in response.  
"Sounds good! Come on [First]!" Reiner grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the building. Colliding with Ymir. Reiner apologized but didn't realize what he did. You and the freckled witch glared at each other. Bertholdt walked out and saw. He looked like all the emotion was drained from his soul.  
"The hell you walking so carelessly for?!" She snapped at you.   
"Sorry, my fault." Reiner stepped in.  You sighed.  
"No, it was all me. I apologize Ymir." you were released by Reiner.   
"Well maybe I won't accept this one, [Last], that hurt." she put her hand on her hip.   
"What?" you looked up at her.  
"You heard me. I think you need to learn a lesson." she cracked her knuckles. Bertholdt pulled you away from her.  
"Excuse me, I would prefer if you didn't try to pick a fight with my girlfriend." he wrapped his arms around you. Reiner hollered in support.   
"Oh?! Do you even know the way this selfish brat feels towards anyone who is normal height?" she cackled.  
"Don't care. I'm not normal height."  
"She really can't stand tall people." Ymir stood proudly.  
"Stop!" you pleaded.  
"Why should I? I'm having fun."  
"Ymir, you DAMN WELL BETTER STEP THE FUCK AWAY." Bertholdt snapped.  
"Huh?!"  
"DOES IT HONESTLY LOOK LIKE SHE HATES PEOPLE WHO ARE TALLER THAN HER?" Bertholdt glared down at Ymir. Not releasing you.  
"Wow. Protect your girlfriend as much as you want. Maybe I'll strike when you aren't around." she hissed and left the three of you. You collapsed into a sobbing mess in Bertholdt's arms.  
He held you close.  
"Sh, it's ok. It's ok. I'm taking you to my house, ok?" he lifted you up and you nodded. You finally stopped crying when he opened the door to his house.  
"[First], Bertholdt, I'm heading out." Reiner stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled and ruffled your hair as you stood there sniffling.  
"Care to explain what happened?" Bertholdt took your shaking hand and brought you to the couch. You broke down again.  
You explained the whole thing, how you and Ymir used to both be good friends with Krista but you hated sharing her leading the two of you to hate each other. As soon as Ymir secured Krista as hers you were kicked off to the side. Krista explained to you that she picked Ymir because she was bigger than you and she seemed more reliable as a friend. Henceforth, leading to your hatred towards the tall.  
Bertholdt sighed.  
"Just hate Ymir, not everyone. I'm sure you are incredibly reliable. That was just Krista's opinion." he wiped your tears gently. You buried your face in your hands but he moved them quickly and hugged you.  
You cried into his shoulder for a while, but you were no longer sad.  
 "[First], are you alright?" Bertholdt  calmly asked you once you stopped.  
"I'm fine." you smiled, "But I have a question. Why did you tell Ymir I was your girlfriend?" at this, Bertholdt began to sweat. He fumbled to explain that he wanted to keep you safe and stuff like that but you didn't seem to buy it. He sighed and pulled you onto his lap. You didn't seem to have control of your body, so you let yourself be pulled.  
"I said that because I needed everyone to know that I want you." he smiled.  
"I-I-I-I-I?" you squeaked. He smirked.  
"So can you be mine?" he adjusted you so that you could feel his breath on your lips. You shut your eyes and nodded. Giggling softly as he kissed you gently and beautifully.


End file.
